Days gone by
by Najra
Summary: It's been 8 years since the original Chobits. Minoru is trying to come to terms with his feelings for Yuzuki. Final Chapter up!
1. Forgotten memories

_**Ok here's my story. Enjoy and please review! **_

_The snow fell gracefully outside my window. I just lay there; staring at each flake as it fell, thinking about her. How she moved how she acted, how she made me feel....._

"Mr. Minoru?"

_Then she entered my room. Yuzuki._

"Is anything wrong?"

_I sat up_ "no everything's fine. I'm fine, Yuzuki."

"O-okay then. We best not be late."

_Yes, we better not be. Kaede, has it been ten years already? I was just ten when you left me. I was so upset, I couldn't accept it. So I made her..... To replace you. But no one can replace you. Or her. No I could never do that. Not now_.

**--------Flashback-------**

_Please, please don't leave me..............._

Yuzuki: ".....Mr. Minoru"

_I then saw her open her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes............_

"....Thank God" _Next thing I know my arms are wrapped around her._

"I was afraid you'd never open your eyes again....like my sister. When I saw the system error on my monitor, I rushed up as fast as I could. When I saw you collapsed on the floor.........I thought my heart would stop."

_The tears welling up in my eyes, I'm just so happy. You're ok._

_She looks at me, fear in her face_ "A system error? That means my core data was affected."

_Kaede................_

"Yes," _I finally say. I can't look her in the eye. I......just can't....... _

"A good chunk of your personality files are gone"

_I look up. She looks so sad, like she would cry..............I just want to tell her.........._

Yuzuki: "I'm so sorry, sir. I know how much your sister's personality data meant to you."

_Why? Why did you do that? Why go through that danger for my sake?_

"I accessed your log to find out what happened. You tried to access the National Data Bank. You did it for me. You saw how I was struggling and you wanted to make me happy.

_Your programme made you do that. The programme I gave you..............._

"I never want to see you danger yourself for my sake again"

_Please do this......... don't make me feel this way.......ever......._

Yuzuki: "I understand."

_No. You don't. You couldn't..........._

Yuzuki: "All of your sister's invaluable personality files are stored in my—"

_Stop....... Please....._

"That's not it!"

"MY SISTER IS GONE!"

_Nothing will ever change that._

"IT'S **YOU **I DON'T WANT TO SEE HURT!"

_WH-what did I just say? She, her, oh god!_

Yuzuki: "Mr. Minoru!"

_I look at her again. I raise my hand to her forehead. So warm. So soft..._

"I've told you about me and my sister, have I not?"

_I'm sorry Yuzuki, I must tell you about her......my sister._

_She doesn't look at me. Please Yuzuki just understand._

Yuzuki: "Yes"

_I can still see her. Her face, her smile...._

"Kaede really cared about me."

_Her voice..._

"Even after Mom and Dad got divorced and we got different last names..."

_Her sweet temper......_

"She was always there for me."

_Kaede............I..........._

"I loved her more than anyone else."

_And then......._

"The illness... it happened so fast. She was fine one minute, then just a few days later.... She...passed away. There was nothing I could do."

_She was so brave. She knew, and yet, you stayed stronger then anyone......_

"The gentlest, most wonderful soul in the world was dying right before me.....and all I could do was hold her hand."

_She could barely hold mine, but somehow she managed to smile. That hurt me more than anything else......._

"I watched her eyes open and close slowly as she looked at me......and then, with no warning, she closed them one last time and never opened them again."

_Her picture is on the mantle. She seems so happy. Yuzuki also seems to notice it. She remains expressionless. _

"Even though I watched her die, I was unwilling to accept that she was gone. I couldn't forget my sister. No...I didn't want to forget.

_I look at her dead straight now; I want her to know I'm serious._

"So I created you. I modelled you as closely on my sister as I could remember."

_I raise my hand to her face, my hand shaking...._

"But...You're not my sister"

_She buries her face into my chest. She knew, but she just couldn't take it. I'm sorry. _

Yuzuki: "...I'm so sorry, sir! I've left you down. I haven't developed as you intended."

_I raise her head. Silly Yuzuki, you couldn't be more wrong......_

"No, I'm not sad that you're not Kaede...I'm happy that you're Yuzuki. You're you.

_It was my stupid mistake. My foolish, foolish error._

"It's true that I created you to resemble my sister.....but that was based on my memories. You could never be exactly like her. No matter how much you resemble my sister you could never be exactly like her."

_I stare into her eyes. They are so lifelike, it's amazing......_

"No matter how much you resemble my sister, you and she are different entities."

Yuzuki: "So I am a failure. You made me to replace your sister and I failed"

_Yuzuki................._

"You didn't fail—it was my childish dream that was flawed. Being with you has taught me that no one is replaceable, no matter how good the copy."

_Please don't look so sad I can't bear it. Just look at me._

"I see now...no one can be my sister's replacement...just as no one can replace you."

_No one could ever......if anything like this happened again I...._

Yuzuki: "no one can replace...me sir?"

"That's right. After my sister died, I was no longer able to smile as I once did. I thought that I would never be able to experience joy again."

_I only want to just.....I clutch her and hold her close to me. Her warmth, so........_

"But you were there for me. I was able to find something I cared about because you stayed close to me. I was able to smile again."

Yuzuki: ".......I'm a persocom...."

"Yes. You're a persocom."

_I stare at her. Sometimes I just want to forget. But I can't._

"Yes, your actions are dictated by your programming... but I just can't think of you as another persocom....it doesn't matter if your programming is computer code or DNA—you are unique. Even though you're a persocom, I never want to lose you. That's why I don't want to see you hurt. I don't think I'll input more of my sister's data to replace what was lost."

Yuzuki: "But then I won't be able to behave the way your sister--!"

_Stop right there. Please._

"It's all right. The time I spent with my sister...will all remain a precious part of me forever. She lives in my memories.

_That is why...._

"That's why I want to create new memories with you. Not as a replacement for my sister, but for who you are. I treasure our time together. Little by little we're forming our own special bond."

Yuzuki: "You want to be close to me...even if I cannot replace your sister?"

_Yes..... _

"I want to be close to you...because you're Yuzuki."

Yuzuki: "Mr. Minoru...."

_Thank you for understanding Yuzuki....thank you._

**--------End of flashback-------**

_Finally I get up. That day...it will forever be a reminder of how I feel about her. But why is it so hard to tell her? Why can't I say that I love her? There must be some way._

"Mr. Minoru, are you ready? We don't want to be late."

_She enters my room again. I just want here. There's something I want to tell you"_

_She walks over, slowly. My god, she's beautiful._

Yuzuki: "What is it, Mr. Minoru? Is something wrong?"

"Yuzuki, it's just.....that......I.......I.........."

_I can't. I just can't. Oh god what do I say now?_

"I want you to stop calling me Mr. Minoru."

Yuzuki: "WH-What?"

"You know me ten years. For god's sake just call me Minoru!"

_She stares at me. Shit why did I say that? Oh, Yuzuki..._

"Can you do that for me, Yuzuki?"

Yuzuki: "A-alright then. Sorry, Minoru. I'll go now."

_She closes the door behind her. Fuck why couldn't I just tell her? Why do I feel so torn? Yuzuki, I love you. WHY CAN'T I JUST SAY IT?_

_**Well there you go! I hoped you liked it. Stay tuned for chapter 2!**_


	2. Lost in thought

_Chapter 2_

_The snow has stopped now. Doesn't matter though. My mind still rambles about earlier. Why? Why couldn't I tell her? Yuzuki......_

_She hasn't spoken since I told her. I think she's upset. After all, they way I said it was harsh. _

"Minoru?"

_Yuzuki? Now, I have to tell her._

"Yuzuki. I –"

"Kokubunji? How are you doing?"

_That voice. Motosuwa. _

"Hello Hideki. How are you?"

_I envy you, Hideki. How were you able to tell Chi how you felt? I mean, you-she oh, how can I? Hideki.........maybe he could help._

Hideki: "I'm good. Are we late?"

"No. The cab doesn't arrive for a while. Besides, Shimbo's not here yet."

_Now there's a guy. Eloped with his teacher, Ms Shimizu. Now they're expecting their first child. I could never do that. Motosuwa, Shimbo, how can they do it? Why can't I just........?_

Hideki: "Oh right. He's meeting us there. Takako (Ms Shimizu) fell into labour. She's at the hospital as we speak!

"What! Really? Oh my- I! Yuzuki, call Sumomo for me."

Yuzuki: "At once Minoru."

_That's right. Yuzuki's a Persocom. Even if we did marry, we could never be a family._

Shimbo: "H-hello? Minoru?"

"Shimbo! Is everything ok? I just heard about Takako."

Shimbo: "Ya, Ya everything's ok! It was just the shock. Don't worry I'll be able to make it no problem."

"O-okay. Take your time. Well, see you!"

Yuzuki: "Minoru, are you ok? You're quite pale!"

"What? Oh, yea I'm fine. Listen we'd better go."

_Yes. Best not waste any more time. Kaede, we're coming............._


	3. Untold Truthes

**Ok here's Chapter 3. In response to the reviews, Minoru is 20 years old and yes there will be a happy ending!**

_As we slowly reach the graveyard I begin to tense up. Ten years since I was here. I still remember the service. I was 8. Both my parents came, despite the divorce. Everyone cried. I had never felt so alone. When I saw her for that last time, flowers all around I begged her to wake up. Just to see her hazel eyes……_

_But she didn't. Then as the coffin was lowered I finally shed a tear. I didn't know how to feel, how to think, what to think. _

_The car slowly stops. Hideki and Miss Chi exit the car first. Then, Yuzuki. Lastly me._

Yuzuki: "We're here Minoru. I'll take the flowers."

"Yes, ok then."

_We begin to walk along the path. I see others there, grieving for their loved ones. They know how it must feel, to have this empty void inside you._

Chi: "Hideki, why are these people crying? Do they hurt?"

Hideki: "Yes Chi. Someone they know has died. They're crying because that person has died."

Chi: "Hideki will die too?

Hideki: "No no no Chi! Well, not for a while anyway. Don't you worry about it ok?"

_We all have to die sometime. It's when that's the question._

Yuzuki: "There it is Minoru."

_Kaede's grave. _

_And then it began to snow again._

"Hello Kaede"

Hideki: "Er, Chi, let's go for a walk. I think Minoru wants to be alone for a while"

_Thank you, Hideki. Yuzuki lays the flowers on her grave. _

Yuzuki: "Should I go too Minoru?"

"What? NO! No please stay."

Yuzuki: "Alright then. Thank you Minoru"

_I need to tell her. I just need to…._

"Yuzuki… I ….lo-"

Yuzuki: "I know."

_WHAT??????????_

"Wh-what did you say?"

Yuzuki: "Minoru, I've known for so long now. I've watched you for ten long years. I've learned about the way you look at me, that look of longing. I used to think that it was because you made me to replace Kaede, but now I know otherwise. And, now I have to tell you, I love you too Minoru."

_Yuzuki…….._

"But you are a…..-

Yuzuki: Persocom? I know that. Even still you treat me as if I were human. That is why I love you. Because you treat me as an individual. Just like Hideki and Miss Chi. If they can be together, why can't we?

"You're right. Thank you, Yuzuki. I've been so confused for so long but now it's all so clear. But if you knew, why didn't you tell me?

Yuzuki: "Because until today I wasn't sure if you felt the same. But when you told me to call you just Minoru, that's when I knew."

_I've never felt so happy. I know this is the way Kaede wanted._

Hideki: "Hey Minoru! Are you ready yet? Shimbo's waiting for us!"

"Ok Hideki! Yuzuki lets go. And thank you again."


	4. A happy Ending

**Ok this is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading it and thanks again for reading!**

_It's been 3 hours since we arrived at the hospital. Shimbo seems so tense, I can't bear it. I hope everything's ok._

Shimbo: What's taking so long? I'm fucking dying out here!!

Hideki: Easy, easy! I'm sure everything's fine. You just need to calm down, that's all.

Shimbo: how can I calm down?? MY WIFE'S IN THERE GIVING BIRH!! I COULDN'T BE TENSER!!!!

Chi: Hideki is right. Hideki says that staying calm is better. He says that staying calm lets you live longer. And you want to live longer, right Mr. Shimbo?

Shimbo: Yes, thank you Chi. I'm just so nervous, that's all. It was a big scare for me when I found out that Takako was in labour!

Yuzuki: Minoru, you're very quiet. Is everything ok?

"Yes, yes I'm ok. Could you please get me a drink?"

Yuzuki: "Of course, Minoru."

Chi: "Chi will follow. Get drink for Hideki."

Hideki: "Aww… thanks Chi."

_They head off towards the shop. I'm still in shock after what happened today._

Hideki: "Hey Minoru, are you ok?"

Shimbo: "Ya, you seem kind of tense M."

"Listen, I have to tell you. I'm in love with Yuzuki. But not because she was to replicated my sister. I love her for who she is. Even if she is a persocom, I want to be with her."

_Their faces fall. I could tell it was pretty big. _

Hideki: "I understand Minoru. I mean I feel the same about Chi. I'm happy that you found someone for you."

Shimbo: "I agree M. Before I used to despise those who had relationships with persocoms after what happened with Takako. But now it's ok. If you love Yuzuki, then I'm happy too."

"Thank you, you guys. I was scared about your reactions. I mean I'm 22 and will be going to college soon. I've never had a proper girlfriend. But I'll be ok now, know my friends will stick with me no matter what."

_A Doctor comes out. Yuzuki is back now with Chi._

Doctor: "Mr. Shimbo?"

Shimbo: "What is it? Is she ok?"

Doctor: "She's a little tired but she's fine. I just want to say the baby is perfectly healthy. Congratulations it's a girl."

Shimbo: "Really! Oh my-HOLY SHIT!!!!"

Hideki: "Can we go see her?"

_He nods. I'm so happy for Shimbo. I know they all are. We all walk in to the room. The baby, she's so small. I can't believe it._

Takako: "Isn't she beautiful?"

Shimbo: "She's amazing. I'm just speechless."

Hideki: "Congratulations you guys. So what name have you chosen?"

Shimbo: "Actually, we were wondering if Minoru would do the honours of choosing a name for her. Would that be ok?"

"Really? Thank you so much. Could I hold her while I think?"

_I held her in my arms. She's just so amazing. I know exactly what name I'll give her._

"_Kaede"_

**Ok that's it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
